Happily Ever After is Not Always What it Seems
by CaseyNovak16
Summary: Calleigh Duquesne is in a relationship that she thought was the best thing that had ever happened to her until she sees a side of him she's never seen before.
1. An Unexpected Anger

Jake Berkly was sitting at home waiting on Calleigh to get home. It was 11:00 pm and she still wasn't back from work. Just then the phone rang. Jake let the answering machine pick it up. It was Eric Delko. " Hey, Calleigh just calling to see if you got home yet, call me back when you get this message, it's important, bye" he said. Finally Calleigh pulled in. When she walked through the door " She said "Sorry I'm late, we caught a big case." Jake stood up and walked toward her. He got right up in her face, "Oh yeah I'm sure" he said. She didn't like where Jake was going with the conversation and she smelled alcohol on his breath. " Sure you weren't out with Eric Delko"he yelled at her. "Your Drunk" she yelled at him. He started to walk away and Calleigh thought he had just dropped it. But then he turned around and slapped her. She was caught completely off guard. " You are cheating on me with Eric Delko" he yelled. " Your Crazy" she yelled. "Oh I AM" he yelled at her and pushed the buton on the answering machine and the message played. " That's about work" she yelled. " Your Nothing But A Slut" he yelled. She had never seen this side of him before." I'm leaving " she yelled. " Oh No Your Not" he yelled. He lunged at her and grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall. "Now your going to find out what happens when you cheat on Jake Berkly" he yelled. She tried to grab her gun, but couldn't. He punched her a couple of times. She fell to the floor and he kicked her in the stomach. Then he walked out of the room. She managed to pull herself up onto the couch and fell asleep there.


	2. The Undeniable Truth

The next morning...

When Calleigh woke up she was so sore. The events of the night before were a blur to her. She forced herself to get up off the couch. She winced in pain and lifted up her shirt and saw a huge black and blue bruise. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had a black eye, a busted lip, and a bruise on her cheek. She remembered that Jake had hit her, but after that everything was a blur. She couldn't believe he had thought she was cheating on him. She realized Jake must have already left for work. She didn't know how she would explain this to her coworkers, she didn't even know if she should go to work. All she knew was that she had to come up with something. She got in the shower, and when the hot water hit her skin it felt so good. She showered for about ten minutes and then got out and went to find something to wear and to think about what she should do about the work situation. But before she could find anything to wear there was a knock on the door. She wrapped herself up in a towel , and without thinking about the way her face looked , went to answer it. She opened the door and their stood Eric Delko. " Wow Calleigh" he said childishly. "Yeah lap it up Delko, cause this is the most you'll ever see" she said trying to sound cheerful. then Eric noticed her face. "Oh my god Calleigh, what happened to your face" he said touching her cheek. " It's nothing , don't worry about it" She lied. "I think it is something, if somebody hit you I swear I'll hunt them down" he said with anger boiling up inside of him. " Eric I'm okay, Jake and I just had a little disagreement. " I'm going to kill him " he yelled. " No, I'm fine, besides , I don't need you to mother me Eric" she said turning to go into the bedroom. " Is that what you think I'm trying to do" he said grabbing her arm. " Eric let go" she yelled. " Calleigh stop being so stubborn" he yelled and pulled her close to him. She screamed out in pain. " Oh my god Cal are you okay, what did I do" he asked worriedly. "Nothing, I'm okay" she said. He wouldn't take that for an answer because he knew that she was not okay. " Calleigh I want the truth" said Eric staring her in the eyes. " You want the truth Eric" she said. "Well the truth is, I got home a little later than usual, Jake was drunk, and that message you left on the answering machine made him think I was cheating on him and he got furious", "I tried to leave but he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall and hit me and that's all I remember, he must have kicked me too" she said. " Cal I'm so sorry" said Eric. She started to sob and Eric embraced her and let her cry against him. "I can't believe he would do this to me" she sobbed. Eric started rubbing her back trying to calm her down. " Calleigh you shouldn't come to work today, I'll explain the situation to Horatio, he'll understand" said Eric. " No Eric Please, don't tell him, I don't want anybody to know" Calleigh sobbed. " But he can help and we can arrest Jake for battery" said Eric. " No Eric please, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone" she said. " Calleigh, my main priority is to keep you safe, and as long as there's something I can do about the situation, I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing " he said. "Please Eric" she started sobbing again. " Okay but your not going home tonight" said Eric. " But..." started Calleigh. " That's an order, Mrs. Duquesne" said Eric. "Okay fine" she agreed. "And Eric' she started. " Yeah cal" said Eric. " Thanks " she finished and gave him a peck on the cheek. " No problem" he said smiling and then Calleigh went to get dressed for work.


	3. Tell Me

"Calleigh I'd feel more comfortable if you didn't go to work today" said Eric from the living room. " Eric I appreciate the concern, but it's not like I haven't been hit before" said Calleigh. "What are you talking about, when has somebody ever hit you before this?" asked Eric. " Never Mind, just forget about it" said Calleigh knowing that she shouldn't have even brought it up. " No, Calleigh I won't just forget about it, now tell me who it was" he said walking into her bedroom . Calleigh sighed. " Do you remember the solve a crime with Calleigh website?" she asked. " You think I would forget something like that" said Eric. Eric paused a second. " It was that guy, the one who took you wasn't it ?" asked Eric. " Wasn't it ? " he asked again. She turned to face him. " Yes" she said. " What happened ?" he asked. She sat down on the bed. " He said he said he wanted to get to know better, and tried to touch me and I hit him";" Then he knocked me to the floor and kicked me" she said having flashbacks. She stopped and buried her head in her hands. Eric sat down on the bed next to her. " Cal" he said lifting her head up and taking her hand. He saw the pain in her eyes. " Then He shoved his gun in my face" she said starting to cry. " I thought I was gonna die there in that warehouse, and the worst part was knowing that I might not ever see you again" she said. She laid her head on his shoulder " Cal why didn't you tell me?" asked Eric. " Because I knew that you were probably really angry already and I didn't want you doing something that could open up an IAB investigation or risk your career" she said. Yeah i would have beat the hell out of him if I knew he had laid a hand on you" said Eric. " My point exactly" said Calleigh. " Oh" he sighed. " Calleigh I'm so sorry if I made you think you couldn't come to me, because you know you can talk to me about anything and that I would die for you. " I know that Eric" she said. At that moment she just wished she could tell him how she felt about him, but she knew that if she did it wouldn't matter because as long as Jake was around, that she and Eric could never be together. They got up off of the bed. She went into the bathroom and covered up the bruises on her face as best she could. " Shall we said Eric trying to brighten up the mood. " Let's" said Calleigh smiling a little. Eric led her out to the hummer, opened the door for her, got in himself, and they headed to the lab. Eric thought to himself, this is going to be a hell of a day.


	4. Shocking Discoveries

The ride to the lab was fairly quiet, because Eric was so upset at what Jake had done to Calleigh, and he didn't want to say the wrong thing and upset her even more. Calleigh was deeply lost in thought wondering why this had happened to her, and why Jake was the one who had done it. Finally after about thirty minutes, they arrived at the lab. calleigh finally broke the silence. " Thanks for the ride Eric" she said. " And I'm sorry I got you involved in this whole mess" she said. " No problem Cal, and you didn't involve me, I involved myself" said Eric. " I hate to keep bugging you, but are you sure your up to working today?" asked Eric. " For the last time Eric, I will be okay, besides work clears my head" said Calleigh. " Okay, I guess there's no arguing with you" said Eric. " that's right, now come on , we've got a lot of work to do" said Calleigh. " After you" said Eric smiling. Then they strode off towards the lab. Calleigh went right to work proccessing an testfiring the rifle they had found at the crime scene of a case they were working on, and Eric went on a call out with Horatio and Ryan. Natalia had just finished proccessing the fingerprints and hair found at the crime scene, and went to give calleigh the results. " Hey Calleigh" said Natalia. " Hey Natalia, what have you got?" asked Calleigh. " I ran our victims fingerprints" said natalia. " Did you get a hit?" asked Calleigh. " Yeah, the victim is an Alexandra Cabot" said natalia. " And get this , I had a little trouble accessing her file, and it turns out that she was an ADA for the Manhatten Special Victims Unit, until she was placed in the witness protection program in 2003" said Natalia. " Why was she in the program?" asked Calleigh. " There was a hit put on her by a Columbian drug cartel, and there was a murder attempt on her" said Natalia. " The guy that was hired, and tried to kill her was found, tried, and put in prison for life just a year after the attempt was made" said Natalia. " So then why was she still in the program?" "Why was she in Miami?" "and more importantly who else wanted her dead?" asked Calleigh. " That's our job to find out" said natalia.


End file.
